The Jungs
by SnowBum KyuDevil
Summary: Series tentang keluarga Jung. Part 7 "Crazy Little Thing Called Jung Kibum" Pokoknya Karam ngga mau lagi bertemu dengan anak-anak kakaknya terutama Jung Kibum. YunJae as parents! ChangKyuBum as the kids! and HeeSu as Nanny!
1. Chapter 1

The Jungs

Title: McQueen

Cast: Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, yeoja 3 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun as Jung Kyuhyun, namja 7 tahun

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 5 tahun

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho namja 31 tahun

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong, yeoja 30 tahun

Summary: Jung Kibum adalah anak bungsu dan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Apa jadinya jika ia punya IQ Superior seperti ayahnya dan kepribadian 4D seperti ibunya?

Hari ini adalah hari senin yang menyenangkan pasalnya di luar sedang turun hujan dan Jung Yunho punya alasan untuk tidak pergi ke kantornya dan bisa bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya yang maha luas. Tapi belum sempat Yunho melepas dasinya Kim Jaejoong sang istri malah pamit pergi ke dokter gigi mengantar si sulung Kyuhyun mencabut giginya.

Yunho akhirnya dengan sangat malas setelah mengganti bajunya pergi ke ruang bermain yang ia siapkan khusus untuk anak-anaknya. Bagai berada di lokasi gempa kepala Yunho langsung berdenyut menyaksikan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh si penengah dan si bungsu. Changmin terlihat asik menyusun legonya, Yunho sadar bahwa keiga anaknya terutama Changmin menuruni otak superiornya jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika Changmin yang baru berusia 5 tahun dan masih cadel bisa menyusun lego dengan konsep perumahan seperti yang tengah dikerjakannya sekarang.

Oh tapi coba liat si putri tunggal, Jung Kibum yang sedang bermain Barbie, ya Barbie, mainan yang sering dimainkan oleh anak-anak perempuan lainnya di nyaris setiap sudut dunia. "Glek." Yunho menelan ludahnya saat melihat Kibum mematahkan kepala Barbie tersebut hingga terlepas dari batang lehernya. Tangan kecil bocah berusia 3 tahun itu kemudian beralih kepada Ken –kekasih Barbie- untuk memutar kepala boneka laki-laki itu hingga berputar ke belakang.

"Bummie…" Yunho memberanikan dirinya melangkah menghampiri si bungsu, "Sedang apa _chagi_?" tanya Yunho lembut, Kibum bukan hanya anak bungsu tapi juga anak perempuan satu-satunya tentu saja Yunho begitu menyayanginya.

"Main." Kibum bergumam. Yunho menjulurkan tangannya mengambil kepala dan tubuh boneka yang terpisah kemudian memasangkannya kembali.

"Kenapa mainannya dirusak Bummie?" Yunho beralih kepada Ken untuk memperbaiki bentuk kepalanya. Yang ditanya malah melengos dan menghampiri mobil-mobilan besar milik kakak sulungnya, Kibum menaiki mobil yang bisa berjalan dengan kekuatan baterai itu.

"Selesai!" Changmin tersenyum bangga dengan lego buatannya tak sadar bahwa sang adik tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan mobil mainan.

BRUK!

Lego buatan Changmin hancur sudah tak berbentuk sementara Kibum yang sadar mobilnya terhalang kemudian mundur dan melindas PSP milik Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di lantai. Yunho terdiam beberapa saat di tempat, sementara mata Changmin berkaca-kaca melihat karyanya yang hanya sukes berdiri selama beberapa detik saja.

"Bum… bum… bum…" Kibum bergumam sembari berputar dengan mobilnya. Tak sama sekali menghiraukan dua pria yang berada di dekatnya.

"HUWAAAAAA….." nah Yunho itu adalah suara Changmin yang menangis karena legonya bukan hanya hancur bahkan juga remuk, sama seperti PSP Kyuhyun yang pasti juga akan ditangisi oleh sang empunya.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam akhirnya Yunho bisa menenangkan Changmin dengan memberikannya puding, mainan juga sudah dibereskan oleh pembantu dan kini Yunho, Changmin dan Kibum sedang duduk menyaksikan Larva.

"Minnie… Bummie…" Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri ketiganya, Kyuhyun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Umma!" Changmin segera bangkit dan menghampiri Jaejoong sementara Kibum hanya tertarik dengan binatang melata di televisi.

"Appa, gigiku dicabut, rasanya sakit!" Kyuhyun mengadu dengan wajah masam, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhun kan jagoan! Jadi tidak perlu menangis ne!" Yunho menasehati.

"Tapi aku hanya bilang sakit dan tidak menangis apa! Lagipula aku ini pria sejati yang tidak akan menangis!" cerocos bocah berumur 7 tahun itu, sok tua.

"_Hyung_… PSP _Hyung_ lusak teltablak Mekin!" sela Changmin, sepertinya bocah ini meragukan perkataan abangnya soal pria sejati.

"APA? PSP MILIKKU DITABRAK MCQUEEN?" mata bulat Kyuhyun membola. Kibum berlari dengan remukan PSP di tangannya.

"Ucak!" kata Kibum polos.

"Si-siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Bummie!" sahut Changmin santai.

"Aku bica naik Mekin, Umma!" Kibum melompat dan memeluk ummanya dengan girang sementara Kyuhyun berlari sambil menangis dan berteriak-teriak menuju kamarnya.

"Katanya plia sejati!" Changmin geleng-geleng heran. Yunho sudah kehabisan kata-kata, sepertinya bekerja lebih baik ketimbang harus melihat kelakuan autis dan sadis putri bungsunya.

END

Diantara anak SM ada beberapa pemilik IQ Superior dan beberapa di antaranya adalah Changmin (150), Yunho (142), Kibum (138) dan Kyunhyun (130).

Oh iya ini hanya drabble, rencananya akan dilanjut kalau banyak yang minat hehehe… Kalau dilanjut mungkin akan jadi Drabble Series. Kalian boleh request tokoh tambahan dan ngga harus dari SM.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 1st Day

Cast: JungYunho, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum and others.

Rating: K+ (Semua anak yang bisa baca boleh baca)

Summary: Jung bersaudara memulai harinya sebagai siswa baru di sekolah masing-masing, menghindari kerepotan Yunho memutuskan untuk menyewa dua orang pengasuh. Bagaimana hari pertama mereka di sekolah?

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh dan lain-lain hanya kebetluan semata. Semua pemain kecuali Kim Kibum bukan punya saya /plak

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama bagi ketiga anak Jung, Kyuhyun akan masuk sekolah dasar, Changmin akan masuk TK sementara Kibum akan masuk _playgroup_. Kedua orang tua mereka pun berpikir untuk menyewa _baby sitter_ untuk membantu Jaejoong dan kini sudah ada Kim Heechul dan Kim Junsu yang entah kenapa punya marga yang sama dengan sang nyonya besar.

"_Annyeong_ Kyunnie, Minnie, Bummie!" Yunho dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar menghampiri ketiga anaknya dan memeluk mereka satu per satu sementara anak-anak itu melihat ke arah ibu dan dua wanita asing di .

"Anak-anak, seperti yang _Umma_ dan _Appa_ katakan kemarin bahwa mulai hari ini akan ada yang membantu _Umma_ dalam menjaga kalian." Jaejoong berujar dengan lembut, berusaha memberi pengertian kepada anak-anak mereka. Selama ini ketiganya hanya kenal seorang asing saja yaitu Bibi Cha, pembantu rumah tangga mereka. Wajar saja Jaejoong sedikit khawatir jika mereka belum siap.

"Yang rambutnya panjang itu Kim Heechul dia akan menjaga Kyuhyun dan yang di sampingnya adalah Kim Junsu, Junsu akan menjaga Changmin." Yunho mulai menjelaskan.

"Kenapa harus dijaga mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah jengkel yang jelas saja membuat si cantik Heechul khawatir.

"Karena sekarang kalian pisah sekolah, dulu kan Kyu dan Changmin sekolahnya masih satu kompleks kalau sekarang tidak lagi, sekolah Kibum juga jauh jadi kalau hanya Umma dan Appa yang mengantar akan memakan banyak waktu." jawab Yunho

"Kan ada supil!" bantah Changmin.

"Tapi kan supir tidak mengerti cara mengasuh anak." Yunho tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala Changmin.

"Kibum bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melihat si bungsu yang berdiri di antara dirinya dan Changmin.

"Kibum akan di antar _Umma_, tidak apa-apa kan Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Sebenarnya dia tidak setuju dengan saran Yunho yang bagaimanapun hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin iri tapi kalau dipikir-pikir juga tidak mungkin ia menjaga tiga anaknya sekaligus di tempat yang berjauhan.

"Selalu saja." gumam Kyuhyun cemburu.

"Telselah!" sahut Changmin kesal, ia juga sama cemburunya dengan sang kakak tapi menolaknya juga tidak mungkin.

Kibum hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Umma_ Bummie lapal..." cicit Kibum sembari memilin roknya.

"_Aigoo_ kalian harus segera sarapan kalau tidak bisa terlambat! Kaja!" Jaejoong menggendong Kibum dan berlalu begitu saja. Ia bersyukur karena bisa menghindari rajukan dua putranya.

"Ayo jagoan _Appa_ juga! Heechul, Junsu kalian sudah kenal siapa yang harus kalian jaga kan? Mari ikut kami sarapan!" kata Yunho dengan senyum hangatnya. Kedua pengasuh itu menganggukpatuh lalu menghampiri Jung bersaudara.

* * *

"Hallo, boleh aku duduk di sini?" seorang anak gadis berkepang dua dengan gigi kelincinya datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Eum!" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih fokus bermain PSPnya.

"Ah terimakasih, namaku Lee Sungmin dan ini ummaku Lee Sunkyu atau Sunny Lee!" katanya seraya menunjuk seorang ibu muda di sampingnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo,_ Jung Kyuhyun _imnida_!" Kyuhyun menoleh untuk menyapa Sunny sebentar, sebenarnya dia malas menanggapi Sungmin tapi sayangnya dia bersama ibunya, tak baik bukan bila tidak menghormati orang tua.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Kyu, apa kau ibunya?" Sunny melirik Heechul yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Bukan!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Oh saya _Nanny_!" Heechul meralat.

"Oh... lalu ibunya di mana?" tanya Sunny lagi.

"Mengantar adiknya sekolah!" jawab Heechul singkat.

"Eum jika punya anak lebih dari satu memang agak sulit!" kata Sunny, maklum.

Keduanya terus saja berbicara dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kelas. Heechul sepertinya lupa untuk mengambil PSP Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih." gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa, Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

* * *

"Junsu _Noona_! Aku lapal!" Changmin menarik ujung rok _lolita_ milik Junsu, anak itu sejak sampai terus saja mengatakan bahwa dia lapar.

"Changmin, bekalnya di makan nanti saja ya kalau sudah istirahat!" ujar Junsu mencoba memberi pengertian, bagaimanapun Jaejoong hanya memberikan sekotak makan siang saja, jadi kalau dimakan duluan lantas anak itu mau makan apa saat jam istirahat nanti.

"_Shileo_! Aku maunya sekalang _Noona_! Aku lapaaal!" Changmin terus saja berteriak membuat mereka menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Sebaiknya kau beri makan anakmu, kalau tidak dia bisa kena maag di usia muda!" ujar seorang pria muda yang sepertinya guru di TK ini.

"Maaf Tuan, saya hanya _Nanny_ dan soal makan, anak ini sudah sarapan banyak sekali jadi mustahil kalau dia lapar." kata Junsu membela diri. Memang benar Changmin sarapan sangat banyak, Heechul dan Junsu saja sampai kenyang melihatnya makan dengan lahap.

"Oh begitu ya..."

"Aku lapal _Sonsaengnim_..." Changmin memegangi perutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa namamu?" pria yang ternyata guru itu berjongkok di hadapan Changmin.

"Jung Changmin, umulku 5 tahun, aku anak kedua dali 3 belsaudala, ibuku sedang mengantal adikku ke _playgup_ jadi aku diantalkan _Nanny_." jawabnya mengundang tawa guru muda itu pasalnya Changmin hanya diberikan satu pertanyaan dan malah menjawabnya dengan deskripsi yang panjang.

"Baiklah-baiklah, namaku Park Yoochun dan kamu boleh memanggilku Park _Sonsaengnim_." Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junsu, "_Agashi_, sekolah ini memiliki kantin yang akan memberikan makanan sehat kepada murid-murid saat jam istirahat jadi sekarang kau bisa memberikan bekalnya tanpa perlu khawatir dia akan kelaparan di jam istirahat!" kata Yoochun dengan senyum khas Casanovanya jelas saja membuat para ibu dan _nanny_ yang berkeliaran meleleh dibuatnya. Mungkin Junsu salah satunya.

* * *

_Candy_ _Crush_, entah mengapa nama _playgroup_ ini mirip dengan nama _game_ _visual_ yang kerap dimainkan Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Kim Jaejoong memasukan Kibum ke sini karena rekomendasi seorang teman kuliahnya dulu yang anaknya juga pernah bersekolah di sini.

Kalau dilihat-lihat lingkungannya memang bagus, ada banyak permainan anak yang bagus dan aman, mengingat para siswanya kebanyakan adalah anak berusia 2 hingga 4 tahun.

"_Umma_..." Kibum menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang ibu, bocah itu berlari dengan sangat cepat meskipun kaki-kakinya masih sangat kecil. Jaejoong mau tak mau berjalan cepat untuk mengekorinya.

"Aku duyuan!" teriak seorang bocah gempal

"Aku!" bantah si kurus.

"Bolaku!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut jamur terlihat mengejar bolanya.

"Yang ini caja!" oh dan di sudut sana ada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah menyeret temannya untuk bermain ayunan.

Kibum berdiri di tengah taman bermain, melihat begitu banyak anak-anak kecil yang sibuk dengan mainan yang disediakan pihak sekolah, tak peduli dengan mata awas sang ibu yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Oh..." Kibum berlari menghampiri seorang gadis cantik dengan kuncir kuda dan kemudian menarik rambutnya.

"_Ummaaaaa_..." anak itu berteriak kencang sekali dan melepaskan boneka gajah di tangannya. Kibum membungkuk untuk mengambil boneka itu dan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong masih tercengang dengan tindakan brutal anak gadisnya, menerima begitu saja bonek gajah berbulu abu-abu itu.

"Punya _Umma_!" kata Kibum polos.

"Bu-bukan _chagi_, bonekanya hanya mirip dengan punya _Umma_, tapi bukan milik _Umma_!" katanya merasa bersalah dengan anak perempuan yang menangis oleh tindakan brutal Kibum.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku meminta bonekanya kembali?" seorang ibu bersama dengan anak gadisnya datang menghampiri Jaejoong, sungguh malu bukan kepalang, di hari pertama Kibum malah sudah berbuat onar.

"Oh ini, maafkan anakku, dia berpikir bahwa boneka tersebut adalah milik kami, karena terlihat mirip!" ujar Jaejoong berusaha meminta pengertian.

"Gwaenchanayo, Yoona ini bonekanya, sudah jangan menangis!" Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, bagaimana bisa ibu itu tidak marah pada putrinya yang begitu kasar.

"_Mianhae_..." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bocah perempuan malang itu, mata kelinci Jaejoong membola sempurna.

"_Gwaenchanayo_," anak itu membalas uluran tangan Kibum, kemudian menyeka air matanya, "Im Yoona _imnida_!" kata anak itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, bersyukur karena kenakalan Kibum tak berbuntut panjang, atau mungkin belum.

"Jung Kibum." Kibum tersenyum, Yoona melihatnya sebagai senyum yang aneh, mungkin dia belum mengerti kalau yang sedang dilakukan Kibum adalah menyeringai.

_The End_

Wow terharu Kira liat reviewan kemarin :"] ini sudah Kira update kilat ya, karena Kira seneng dapet respon yang baik dari para readers. Kira batal bikin drabble tapi akan jadi ficlet aja karena ternyata jumlah katanya udfah kebanyakan hehehe… konsep ceritanya akan dibuat perjudul dan karena cerita tentang anak-anak jadi akan dibikin ringan saja, otheyo?

Well Kira mau jawab beberapa review yang bisa dijawab ^^

Kikikyujunmyun: Oh bias Kira itu Kibum sedangkan Kyuhyun bukan hahaha xD brothership aja? Yakin nih? Kan Yunho butuh mesra juga sama Jaejoong hahaha… Kyu jadi anak sulung karena Kira bosen liat dia jadi magnae xD

Shotix: Baik! Ini sudah lebih panjang ya ^^

YeChun: Tuh Yoochunnya udah dikabulin bonus Junsu pula, untuk Minho masih dipikirkan kalau Top dan Tony Ahn belum tau ya…

Cwangkyung EviLBerry: Namanya susah u,u Kibum emang sengaja dijadiin bungsu karena dia mau dijadiin anak perempuan (?)

Jaejae: Changmin makan kulkas, coba deh kamu makan kulkas barang kali otaknya jadi superior /plak

Hlyjs: Yup! Anak SM yang ber-IQ superior banyak, termasuk BoA dan Minho.

Elbongbong: Idaman? Aigoo #geer Kira suka kalo Kibum jadi anak atau adik Jaejoong abis mereka sama-sama kayak Snow White hehehe kalau mereka dibikin kembar tambah rempong lagi ngga tuh YunJaenya xD

Taeripark: Ah iya makasih udah diingetin, Kira ngga liatin jumlah katanya main post aja, makasih buat infonya.

Thedolphinduck: Amber dan Kris? Nanti ya dipertimbangakan.

Borntobesnower: Nah! Kyu jadi magnae udah mainstream xD

Zae-hime: 4D itu kepribadian yang unik dan berbeda dari yang lainnya, semacem Heechul dan Jaejoong gitu, Kira juga 4D sih xD

Trisryn: ngga usah pake emot cium #deathglare

Artaaulinata: Siwon ada tapi ngga di chap ini ya say hehehe

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Kikikyujunmyun, YunJaeLovers, askasufa, Angels91, shotix, YeChun, manize83, min, Ai Rin Lee, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, tukangbaca, t, zhe, jaejae, hlyjs, elbongbong, Taeripark, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, AhrastringsElf, InspiritBlue, okoyunjae, thedolphinduck, kyurielf, borntobesnower, zae-hime, trisryn and artaaulinata  
**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Math

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum and others.

Rating: K+ (Semua anak yang bisa baca boleh baca)

Summary: Semua berawal dari kesok pintaran para _Nanny_ mengajari putra Jung Matematika yang siapa sangka malah membuat mereka malu sendiri.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh dan lain-lain hanya kebetluan semata. Semua pemain kecuali Kim Kibum bukan punya saya /plak

.

.

.

"Satu di tambah satu sama dengan?"

"Dua."

"Dua di tambah dua sama dengan?"

"Empat."

"Empat di tambah, eh ini terlalu sulit-"

"Tsk... _Nanny_ aku ini sudah bisa berhitung sejak TK, kau tidak perlu mengajariku!" Kyuhyun mematikan _PSP_ miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Heechul hanya mendesah kecewa, padahal dia senang bisa mengajari Kyuhyun, entah mengapa anak-anak keluarga Jung sulit sekali di dekati. Junsu dan bibi Cha juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"Sepuluh di tambah sepuluh sama dengan dua puluh!" Heechul ternganga, begitupun Junsu, mana bisa Changmin berhitung hingga angka puluhan padahal ia masih TK dan hanya tau mewarnai bebek dan apel saja.

"Cembiyan di tambah catu cama dengan cepuyuh!" kali ini si kecil Kibum yang berceloteh sambil terus bermain _action figure_ milik Kyuhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Junsu heran

"Siapa yang mengajarkan mereka?" tanya Heechul sama herannya.

"Tuan Jung, nona manis!" bibi Cha datang membawa beberapa cemilan dan jus buah segar. Hari ini Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi mengunjungi teman mereka yang baru saja bersalin, karena anak-anak menolak ikut jadi hanya mereka berdua sajalah yang pergi.

"Appa bilang IQ-ku adalah 130, makanya mempelajari Matematika bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku, aku bahkan sudah bisa perkalian dan pembagian. Jadi Heechul _Noona_ tidak perlu repot-repot mengajariku!" kata Kyuhyun dengan sombongnya, untung semua orang di rumah ini sudah mengerti sikapnya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah dijitak oleh pengasuhnya.

"Mana mungkin?" Junsu terdengar meremehkan.

"Benar kok! Bahkan Changmin punya IQ 150 dan Kibum 138!" kata Kyuhyun membanggakan adik-adiknya.

"Kalau begitu kau yang paling bodoh sementara kau yang tertua!" kata Heechul sembari terkikik geli.

"Setidaknya aku lebih pintar dari _Noona_ dan Junsu _Noona_!" katanya yang langsung menohok hati para pengasuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa IQ ayahmu?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"140, kalau _Noona_ berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Changmin berhenti mewarnai tugasnya dan Kibum berhenti bermain _action_ _figure_, keduanya malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah Heechul.

"Seingatku sih 100." kata Heechul asal, bagaimanapun ia tak mau terlihat bodoh dihadapan anak-anak kecil.

"Oh... lumayan juga… kalau Noona?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Junsu, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum-senyum malu.

"Belapa?" desak Changmin.

"Mungkin 75." jawab Junsu tak kalah asal, Junsu masih ingat bagaimana ia dapat nilai merah di setiap pelajaran Matematika dan nilai terbaiknya adalah 75 jadi ia mengatakan 75 dengan seenaknya.

"Bodoh!" kata Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Appa bilang kalau IQ 75 itu otaknya lambat, pantas saja _Noona_ lambat!" kata Kyuhyun disusul tawa mengejek, Kibum yang entah mengerti atau tidak ikut-ikutan tertawa karena melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Heechul dan bibi Cha pun tertawa, sementara Junsu hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah memerah malu. Sepertinya ia salah memberi jawaban.

* * *

"Changmin, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" Junsu terlihat sibuk membereskan kamar Changmin yang berantakan sementara Changmin sedang sibuk bermain puzzle.

"Alsitek!" jawabnya.

"Hahaha arsitek kali, kamu tuh cadelnya ngga ilang-ilang!"

"Hahaha bialin aja dali pada _Noona_ _babo_nya ngga ilang-ilang!" Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya, Changmin sejak tadi terus saja menggodanya karena nilai intelejensinya yang rendah.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku hanya tidak bisa Matematika!" katanya membela diri.

"Sama saja!" kata Changmin tak mau kalah. Junsu meremas seragamnya, dalam hati bersumpah tidak akan memasukan bekal Changmin ke dalam tasnya biar bocah itu kelaparan di sekolah.

* * *

Heechul saat ini tengah mengawasi Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain _game_, Heechul tidak tahu nama permainannya yang jelas sejak tadi layar komputer terus saja memberikan pertanyaan tentang Matematika, yang meskipun tidak menggunakan rumus yang sulit tetap saja menyulitkan jika dikerjakan dalam waktu yang sebentar.

"Kau benar-benar pintar ya!" puji Heechul yang baru percaya pada kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Eum." Kyuhyun masih fokus pada layar komputernya, tidak sedikitpun menoleh meski Heechul terus menanyainya soal Matematika. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, seandainya Kyuhyun bukan anak majikannya pasti sudah ia jadikan perkedel daging sedari tadi.

* * *

"Cha!" Kibum menggoyangkan tubuh Bibi Cha yang sudah terlelap diranjang Strawberry Short Cake milik Kibum.

"Oh... maaf _Nona_ Jung, Bibi tertidur!" ujar bibi Cha merasa bersalah.

"Catu... dua..." Kibum menunjuk bibi Cha dan dirinya sendiri. Bibi Cha tersenyum canggung, si bungsu ini sejak tadi terus saja menghitung benda-benda di sampingnya dan membuat bibi Cha mengantuk.

"_Nona_ Jung, ayo tidur siang dulu!" kata wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Chileo... chileo_!" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari ke arah boneka Barbienya, "Catu, dua, tiga, empat, limaaa!" bibi Cha menghela napasnya, sepertinya hari ini Jung kecil sedang terobsesi pada Matematika.

The End

Hi everybody~ long time no see~ #sokinggris #plak

Kependekan ya? Karena ini cerita anak-anak jadi memang akan dibikin ringan dan singkat saja, sejauh ini udah ada beberapa judul yang sudah Kira kerjakan dan tinggal publish, tapi tergantung respon kalian juga ya.

Buat yang tanya-tanya apakah akan ada romancenya? Kira ngga yakin, seandainya pun ada bukan untuk ChangKyuBum yang notabene Kira jadikan anak-anak, paling tentang orang tua atau pengasuh mereka dan itu pun paling hanya slight saja.

Well, aku mau jawab review dulu ya #bow

Kikikyujunmyun: Hi terimakasih sudah mereview, maaf ya kalau kamu merasa pairnya tidak sesuai dengan pair kesukaanmu, well saya menghargai setiap shipper, terimakasih.

Eltatamalita e e: Saya harap tidak typo nulis nama kamu xD Masalah baju kan Junsu memang pake seragam, itu loh seragam pelayan ala-ala Jepang, kata temenku sih namanya Lolita. Kalau Heechul sih di jelasin di chap lain aja ya xD Kyu masih kecil dan siapa tahu udah gedenya jadi sama Bibi Cha? #digampar Kibum duplikatnya Masha? Kamu suka Masha and The Bear kah? Sumpah itu kartun ngegemesin banget tapi aku nulis ini sebelum kenal Masha, dan begitu kenal Masha well dia emang adorable banget.

Vic89: Annyeong Vic-ssi, sudah punya anak kah? Aigoo Kira juga mauuu #mupeng Leeteuk sudah masuk list ya, tinggal tunggu antrian publish /?

Zae-hime: Yoona jadi orang /? Hehehe ngga romance buat anak-anak, buat orang tuanya aja sih kayaknya

Kyurielf: OS biasanya panjang-panjang ya, ngga sanggup saya #mojok #toeltoeltanah

Zhoeuniquee: SuMin moment udah ada ya

: Kenapa Jeje jadi yeoja? Soalnya lagi ngga mau ribet mikirin gimana namja bisa punya anak hahaha… dijamin Jeje marah bgt kalo tau dijadiin cewe xD

Shotix: "Yehet ohorat" itu apa? #garukkepalaKyu

Ravenilu597: Memang kebanyakan author suka nistain biasnya kan? #plak Kita lebih suka karakter Kibum yang manis ketimbang dingin sebenernya hehehe… It Might Be You lagi dalam proses ya

Bumranger89: Hi! Long time no see~ terimakasih sudah jadi readers setia *bow

Maaf Kira ngga bales semuanya, btw bocoran untuk chap depan akan ada banyak figuran yang beberapa adalah request reader hehehe siapa ya?

**Special Thanks To:**

**kikikyujunmyun, YunJaeLovers, ajid yunjae, Tania3424, eltatamalita e e, manize83, hlyjs, mimi, AhrasringsElf, Angels91, Vic89, YeChun, t, zae-hime, DongMinChan Kim, meotmeot, younlaycious88, kyurielf, Ai Rin Lee, zhoeuniquee, , joongmax, shotix, ravenilu597, bumrange89 dan yang bernamakan Guest.**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Typo

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum and others.

Rating: T (Ada kata-kata yang sepertinya belum bisa dicerna anak-anak)

Summary: Siapa bilang typo itu seni? Terkadang typo bisa berujung pada bencana, seperti yang dialami teman-teman Jung kecil misalnya.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh dan lain-lain hanya kebetulan semata. Semua pemain kecuali Kim Kibum bukan punya saya /plak

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat sekali lagi sang pengasuh menjadi pusat perhatian terutama di kalangan guru pria, Heechul memang sangat cantik untuk sekedar menjadi seorang pengasuh.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan judes khas anak kecilnya. Wajar saja ia kesal, mana ada pengasuh yang dandanannya modis seperti idola remaja. _Dress_ putih dengan _polkadot_ warna merah, ikat pinggang yang juga berwarna merah, jepit rambut, di tambah tas selempang. Benar-benar tampak seperti gadis remaja.

"Karena aku tidak suka pakaian _Nanny_, itu membuatku terlihat seperti _Cosplay_ _Girl_ Jepang!" katanya sembari menyibakan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Tapi mereka terlihat lucu, Junsu saja selalu memakainya!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk seorang pengasuh temannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun malas memuji orang lain tapi dari pada harus melihat Heechul tampil sok modis setiap hari.

"Tapi tidak saat mereka tersenyum, kau tidak tahu ya kalau gigi gadis Jepang itu berantakan? Ih bisa-bisanya kau puji mereka lucu?" Heechul memutar bola mata bosan dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Dasar sok cantik!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Heran juga kenapa orang tuanya membiarkan Heechul tak memakai seragam yang seharusnya.

* * *

Hari ini semua murid sibuk dengan kamus mereka, tidak terkecuali murid kelas 1 yang baru belajar membaca.

"This is pencil!" celoteh Kris, bocah paling tinggi di kelas Kyuhyun.

"Woah hebat!" anak-anak gadis bertepuk tangan dengan mata bersinar. Maklumlah, di Korea orang dewasa pun belum tentu mahir berbahasa asing.

"Tsk segitu saja sombong!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang malah sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"My name is Nicole Jung!" kata seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu kepada Kris.

"Genit!" kali ini Sungmin yang menggerutu.

"..." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap layar PSPnya.

"Kamu bisa bahasa Inggris ngga?" tanya Sungmin lugu.

"Bisa." jawan Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Woah berarti kamu punya nama Inggris juga?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Punya." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Marcus Jung." Sungmin mengedipkan matanya, berusaha memahami arti nama barat milik Kyuhyun.

"Dengar teman-teman! Aku juga punya nama Inggris, bahkan aku bisa menuliskannya di papan tulis!" teriak Leeteuk si ketua kelas, menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan meletakkan PSP di dalam tasnya. Konsentrasinya sudah buyar sekarang.

"Coba tuliskan!" tantang Kris.

"Sebutkan dulu namamu!" pinta seorang gadis berkuncir kuda yang juga pandai berbahasa asing, Chaelin.

"Denis Park!" kata Leeteuk bangga, tangannya dengan cepat menuliskan namanya dalam romazi di papan tulis.

"Oow!" Nicole dan Chaelin termangu, sementara Kris mengedipkan matanya terkejut.

"Huahahaha Penis Park?" Kyuhyun tertawa dengan sangat keras, menyisakan kebingungan yang melanda murid kelas 1 A, oh kecuali saja Kris, Chaelin dan Nicole yang pintar bahasa Inggris.

* * *

Di kelas Changmin, Henry sedang mendengarkan lagu dari ipadnya, entah ia mendapatkannya dari mana. Kelas sangat ramai, mereka berlari ke sana ke mari karena guru yang mengajar sedang keluar.

"_Did you know Bonamana_?" tanya Henry penasaran, nampaknya bocah bermata sipit ini tengah mendengarkan lagu berjudul Bonamana.

Changmin mengangkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_What's the meaning of Bonamana_?" tanya Henry lagi, ia masih saja bertanya pada Changmin meskipun ada Amber yang juga bisa berbahasa Inggris.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Changmin bingung, Henry pada akhirnya menyelipkan earphone di telinga Changmin.

"_You know_?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Itu nama _appa_ku?" Changmin mengedipkan matanya polos, "Oh tentu saja aku tahu!" katanya sembari menatap gambar buah-buahan di tembok kelasnya.

"_What_?" Henry melotot melihat Changmin menunjuk gambar pisang.

"Pisang!" pekik Changmin, "Aku lapaaaar!" pekiknya riang, tangannya sudah mengelus-ngelus gambar pisang di dinding.

"_Oh God! It's Bonamana not Banana_!" Henry menepuk dahinya, putus asa. Benar kata Amber, Changmin hanya tahu soal makanan saja.

* * *

Sementara di kelas Kibum kini sedang tak ada pelajaran, atau sebut saja sebagai jam kosong, biasanya guru dan para ibu membiarkan anak-anak mereka berbaur dan belajar bersosialiasi dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"_How cute_!" Kibum menoleh ke samping kanannya dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki blasteran Amerika-Korea, Peunil yang tengah mengagumi Im Yoona teman sebangkunya.

"Hei! Hei! _This_!" Peunil menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Kibum, Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca pesan berbahasa Inggris yang di tuliskan Peunil. Kibum menoleh ke arah Peunil, yang ditatap langsung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala.

BUAK!

Mata bulat Peunil membesar, seluruh murid menoleh ke arah Yoona yang pingsan setelah dipukul Kibum.

"Hei _why you so mean_!" Peunil bertolak pinggang dan memarahi Kibum.

Kibum dengan santainya meletakan secarik kertas di atas mejanya.

"_Can you punch her for me, and don't forget to tell her that she was very cute today_! -Sign Peunil D."

Kibum sebenarnya tidak tahu bahasa Inggris, hanya saja saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin bermain game perkelahian di PS kata "Punch" keluar saat saling pukul.

"But I meant Pinch..." gumam Peunil dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

* * *

"_Hyung_, aku baru tahu bahwa temanku menyukai pisang!" kata Changmin yang sibuk menggeratak kotak mainan Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa ketua kelasku bodoh." kata Kyuhyun, pedas. Tangannya sibuk memencet tombil _stick_ PS.

"Dia mendengalkan lagu Banana! Bananana~ Bandanana~ Bananananana~" dendang Changmin, polos.

"Dari mana kau tahu lagu pisang itu? Itu bukan lagi jorok kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih terpengaruh oleh nama Inggris Leeteuk. Jangan tanya dari mana Kyuhyun bisa tahu arti tulisan Kyuhyun, diam-diam dia sering menonton film barat lewat komputernya.

"Henry! Itu lagu Super Junior, judulnya Banana!" katanya polos. Kyuhyun melongo, dia tidak tahu artis selain Soshi _noona_ jadi wajar saja kalau otak polosnya hanya menerimanya sebagai sesuatu yang jorok.

'Junior... Pisang... _Penis_...' Kyuhyun melotot dengan pipi yang merah. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Entahlah.

* * *

"Jung Yunho... DEMI TUHAN AKU TIDAK TAHU DARI MANA KIBUM TAHU BAHASA INGGRIS!" Jaejong yang baru sampai rumah memekik histeris sembari menggengam ponsel pintarnya, Heechul dan Junsu yang melihatnya langsung melongo.

"Su, Kibum itu mungkin bayi ajaib..." gumam Heechul.

"Kau benar, dulu saat semurannya aku bahkan belum masuk sekolah!" Junsu mendesah kecewa.

"Bagus katamu Yun? BAGUS? DIA MEMUKUL TEMAN SEBANGKUNYA SAMPAI PINGSAN, SETELAH MEMBACA PESAN DARI ANAK AMERIKA DI SAMPINGNYA DAN IBU ANAK ITU SEKARANG MEMUSUHIKU YUN!" Kibum mengerjapkan matanya dengan sangat lucu, baru kali ini ia melihat ibunya berteriak-teriak sekencang itu.

"Woah Bummie hebat ya _Hyung_?" Changmin cengo di tempat, Kyuhyun menatap ngeri adik bungsunya, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh para pengasuh dan bibi Cha.

"Umma, bilang cama Appa kalo Bummie dicebut Monstel sama meleka cemua!" Kibum berjinjit dan menarik-narik baju ibunya, Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Mungkin untuk kali ini, Jaejoong tak bisa marah pada orang yang mengatai Kibum tapi juga tidak bisa marah pada Kibum yang masih sangat polos. Toh anak Amerika itu yang salah menulis, jadi Kibum memang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Yun, aku lelah sekali, kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya." Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, didekatinya Kibum untuk kemudian dipeluk. Jaejoong tahu, anak-anaknya bukan anak biasa, maka dari itu ia perlu kesabaran ekstra dalam mengawasi ketiganya. Semoga saja dia kuat.

The End

YOONA ONNI MAAF T.T Bukan salah Kibum tapi salah Kira bikin cerita ini #plak SONE yang baca jangan salah paham ya, Kira SONE juga kok malah suka YoonBum hehehe

Saatnya jawab review~

kikiikyujunmyun: IQ Heenim aku ngga tau berapa, untuk HeeSu di sini IQnya ngarang hehehe

littlecupcake noona: ngga ada SiChul di sini hehehe

onkey shipper04: woah bisa samaan? Kira-Qira hahaha xD

kyurielf: ini udah agak panjang belom? #mukapolosJungKibum itu udah Sungmin sama Leeteuk ya, yang lain nyusul sesuai kebutuhan cerita hehehe

shotix: Aigoo 'kkaepsong' bahasa apalagi itu? Itu ChangKyu udah bareng Kibumnya nyelip diujung ya hehehe next chap ada moment bertiganya kok

Ahrastingself: Well, akan ada romance atau ngga liat aja nanti ya, yang pasti romance bukan untuk anak-anak

zhoeuniquee: Nanti ya kalo Yoochunnya ngga sibuk, dia saya suruh main di FF ini /plak

Baida Aires: Kalo IQnya Jaemma, Kira ngga tau hehehe

jungjaema: 4D adalah slang word Korea yang berarti kepribadian yang sangat unik, eksentrik bahkan cenderung aneh. Contohnya seperti Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Hyunjoong dan Park Bom.

bumranger89: Permintaannya aku tampung dulu ya hehehe

**Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang setia:**

**kikiikyujunmyun, t, freychully, littlecupcake noona, Vic89, onkey shipper04, zulnaen, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DongMinChang Kim, kyurielf, YJ, joongmax, shotix, RedBalloons5, AhrastringsElf, YeChun, borntobesnower, zhoeuniquee, Baida Aires, askasufa, holepink, eltatamalita e e, jungjaema, bumranger89 dan para followers/subscribers.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Gee

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum and others.

Rating: K+ (Semua anak yang bisa baca boleh baca)

Summary: Kegiatan keluarga seperti menonton TV agaknya memang kurang bagus untuk anak kecil, atau barang kali Changmin lah yang kurang bagus untuk otak polos Kibum.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh dan lain-lain hanya kebetluan semata. Semua pemain kecuali Kim Kibum bukan punya saya /plak

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah walau di isi dengan kemalasan penghuni rumah, Yunho masih bergelung dalam selimutnya Jaejoong hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah tertidur sementara Junsu tengah memandikan Changmin. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah mandi sejak tadi, ia mandi sendiri dalam pengawasan menganggap dirinya sudah besar.

"_Yaa_! Ayo! Iya kau hebat!" Heechul berdesis kesal mendengar mulut Kyuhyun yang berisik mengomentari permainannya sendiri.

"Oh Bibi Cha, sarapannya sudah jadi? Aku benar-benar lapar..." Heechul samar-samar bisa mencium aroma bubur buatan bibi Cha yang memang pandai memasak.

"Lapaaaal~" belum sempat Heechul beranjak Changmin dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya berlari menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri dapur.

"Ya Tuhan, pakai bajumu dulu Changmin! Kau bisa jatuh karena menginjak handukmu nanti!" Junsu berlarian dengan pakain milik Changmin. Mengurus Changmin benar-benar melelahkan karena selain tukang makan, anak itu juga berlarian ke sana ke mari dan membuat Junsu pusing mengejarnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Yunho keluar dari kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai satu, melihat Kyuhyun sudah sibuk dengan PS dan Changmin yang handuknya melorot tengah mengendus-ngendus aroma masakan bibi Cha membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Maaf Tuan Jung, Changmin begitu mencium aroma bubur langsung turun dan tidak mau memakai bajunya." kata Junsu, jujur.

"Changmin, kalau kamu tidak pakai baju, lebih baik tidak usah makan!" ancam Yunho membuat Changmin dengan cepat menarik baju yang tengah dipegang Junsu, "Pakai di kamarmu Changmin!" tegur Yunho membuat si penengah merajuk.

"Kyu, cepat sudahi bermain _game_nya, ini waktunya sarapan!" kata Heechul memperingati.

"Kibum belum bangun dan _Appa_ belum mandi, jadi percuma saja, makan tidak akan dimulai kalau anggota keluarga belum lengkap!" kata Kyuhyun santai, Yunho yang baru akan menegur putra sulungnya jelas saja tertohok dengan wajah jengkel pria beranak tiga itu kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

* * *

"Seohyun _Noona_ mirip dengan Keroro!" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat artis wanita bermata bulat besar pujaannya.

"Sooyoung _Noona_ milip denganku!" kata Changmin ikut-ikutan mengomentari. Heechul dan Junsu memutar mata bosan, Changmin bisa dibilang terobsesi dengan artis bermarga Choi itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk menonton acara TV di mana ada _Girls_ _Generation_ yang begitu di sukai keluarga Jung.

"Yoona _Noona_ milip Yoona!" kata Kibum sembari tercantik.

"Siapa itu Yoona?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"_Chagi_ yang benar itu Yoona _Onnie_, kau ini anak perempuan sayang..." ralat Jaejoong.

"Yoona teman Bummie, namanya juga Im Yoona tapi Yoona _Noona_ lebih cantik!" kata Kibum tak menggubris Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja! Dia pasti tidak secantik Dewi Yoona!" kata Kyuhyun yakin

"Dan tidak bisa belnyanyi _Gee_!" sambung Changmin

"Bummie bica!" kata Kibum membuat Yunho melotot kaget.

"Coba-coba!" Yunho mematikan TV saat SNSD sudah menghilang, Kibum dengan penuh percaya diri turun dari sofa dan tersenyum ke arah orang tua, para kakak dan para pengasuh.

_"Aha! Listen boy! Ma fes lof cetoli!"_ Kibum membukanya dengan gerakan yang sama persis dengan yang Tiffany lakukan.

_"My angles~ and my geol!"_ Changmin menyahut dan meniru gaya Jessica dari bangkunya.

_"My Sunshine!"_ Kyuhyun telonjak dari bangkunya dan tertawa begitu keras.

"Kau yang menyahut tapi kenapa kau juga yang tertawa Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"_Aniya_~ hahaha aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau _Gee_ jadi sangat menggelikan jika dinyanyikan oleh pria sejati!" katanya membuat Heechul diam-diam mengumpat dalam hati. Sejak pertama ia menjadi pengasuh si sulung, bocah itu selalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai pria sejati, padahal Heechul yakin betul bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa makna dari pria sejati tersebut.

"Itu lagi." Changmin menatap jengkel kakaknya. Bahkan Changmin pun sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Plia cejati itu apa ci?" Yunho mencubit pipi Kibum gemas.

"Bummie kalau besar jadi _Idol_ ya!" kata Yunho disambut tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak sudi dia menjadi seperti Taeyeon dan yang lainnya, yang dilihat pria hidung belang sepertimu!" tolak Jaejoong, tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kibumnya harus dipandangin dengan mata lapar para pria genit.

"Plia hidung belang apa?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

"Dasal _Appa_ mata kelanjang!" Changmin melipat tangan di dada seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"_Appa_ matanya telanjang? Aku tidak mengelti!" Kibum berujar polos dengan kepala yang digeleng-gelengkan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memerah malu.

"Changmin, tidak ada jatah eskrim untukmu seminggu ini!" desis Jaejoong membuat Changmin menatap horror ibunya.

"Rasakan!" ejek Kyuhyun pelan, sepertinya sebal karena Changmin meragukan kesejatiannya sebagai pria.

* * *

Junsu mengancingkan piyama Changmin satu per satu, Changmin sekarang tidur terpisah dari Kyuhyun dan di temani Junsu. Awalnya dia tidak mau, tapi karena Kyuhyun mengejeknya dengan membandingkannya dengan Kibum maka Changmin menurut asal Junsu meninggalkannya saat ia sudah terlelap.

"Apa kakakmu selalu begitu?" tanya Junsu, ia sudah selesai memakaikan piyama Changmin.

"Memuji dili sendili? Begitulah... itu sudah tulunan dali Appa dan Jessica!" kata Changmin santai, bocah itu melompat ke kasur berbentuk pesawat miliknya.

"Siapa itu Jessica?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Adik ayahku, dia tinggal di Califolnia dengan kelualganya, mereka sangat kaya!" kata Changmin, sedikit pamer.

"Keluargamu hebat-hebat sekali ya?" Junsu melongo kagum, Changmin cengar-cengir bangga.

"Begitulah... aku juga akan jadi hebat nanti aku akan jadi alsitek!" Changmin menepuk dadanya, Junsu memutar mata, mengatai Changmin cadel dalam hati.

* * *

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun merasa risih saat Heechul menyelimutinya.

"Apa? Mau bilang kalau pria sejati tidak manja? Begitu?" tanya Heechul setengah mengejek.

"Nah tuh tahu! Balik sana ke kamarmu!" kata Kyuhyun seenaknya, Heechul mengepalkan tangan geram, kalau bukan anak majikannya pasti sudah dirobek-robek mulut pedas bocah itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau tidur, kalau aku pergi sekarang kau pasti akan main _PSP_!"

SKAKMAT!

Heechul benar-benar menohok Kyuhyun, gagal sudah rencananya bersenang-senang menjelang tidur. Dengan wajah ditekuk ia berbalik dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Heechul menyeringai, 'Evil kecil mau menyaingi evil dewasa?' batinnya.

* * *

"Dan Snow White hidup bahagia bersama Pangeran selamanya!" Jaejoong menutup buku dongengnya tetapi yang didongengi masih juga terjaga bahkan masih sibuk bermain kubik.

"Bummie, ini sudah malam nak, ayo tidur!" bujuk Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah, maklumlah ketiga anaknya sangat aktif.

"_Umma_, apa mata halus dipakaikan baju atau memang telanjang?" tanya Kibum membuat Jaejoong mengutuk kepolosan bocah berumur 3 tahun itu.

"Sayang, yang dimaksud _oppa_mu adalah mata keranjang nak bukan mata telanjang!" kata Jaejoong menjelaskan kesalahpahaman bocah yang salah dengar itu.

"Tapi kelanjang tidak mempunyai mata Umma!" rajuk Kibum.

"Itu hanya istilah yang berarti genit!" Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan.

"Genit itu apa?" Kibum bertanya polos.

"Genit itu centil!" jawab Jaejoong lembut.

"Centil itu apa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Centil itu errr... huh OMG! Bagaimana menjelaskannya?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah pusing menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang tak ada habisnya.

"Centil itu Ji? Jadi _Appa_ itu Ji?" Kibum mengerjapkan matanya polos. Jaejoong cengo sendiri melihat kesalahpahaman Kibum yang lagi-lagi salah dengar.

"Bu-"

"Ji... Ji... Ji... Ji... bebi bebi bebi... Ji.. Ji... Ji... bebebeb begitu kan _Umma_?" tanya Kibum seraya menguap, Jaejoong hanya menatap nelangsa lalu membiarkan Kibum tertidur dalam kesalah pahamannya.

"Huft," Jaejoong menghela napas. Kibum akan mengerti jika sudah besar nanti, pikirnya.

"Tapi dari mana Changmin belajar kata-kata itu?"

The End

Annyeong~

Woah Kira baru cek ternyata Kira dapat banyak favs dan follow, terimakasih #bow

Well Kira mau balas review terlebih dahulu, Kira udah mulai hapal siapa-siapa saja yang sering mampir baca dan review, terimakasih lho =]

Guest: YunJae moment? Ada, tapi di chapter berikutnya ya…

Kimryan2124: Jaejoong kayaknya ngidam Masha and The Bear jadi anaknya begitu /plak

Zen Ikkika: Anak zaman sekarang kan canggih2, pendidikannya udah beda euy xD

Gnagyu: Ne, sudah dilanjut. Selamat datang di dunia ngawur Jung's Junior hehehe

Onkey shipper04: Kalo Changmin itu polos merangkap bloon, masalahnya kalo Changmin yang IQnya tinggi aja bloon gimana sama Junsu Noona…

Joongmax: Oh berarti Yunho tukang pukul dan mesum ya? Huahahaha xD nanti Kibum dibeliin samsak bakal dipukulin aja

I was a Dreamer: Emang bakal suka sama siapa sih?

Dennis Park: Tenang aja saya udah bayar Leeteuk biar dapet ijin typoin namanya #siul

Trisryn: Eonni? EONNI? E-O-N-N-I? Ngga terbalik tuh? *kick iya mesum kayak loe tuh *deathglare

Meotmeot: Mungkin Hyukjae #dilemparpisang

Special Thanks to:

Baida Aries, hi jj91, Vic89, Michelle Jung, Ai Rin Lee, DongMinChang Kim, kimRyan2124, freychullie, Zen Ikkika, gnagyu, Madamme Jung, YeChun, onkey shipper04, joongmax, t, AhrastringsElf, kyurielf, askasufa, eltatamalita e e, I was a Dreamer, Tania3424, JungJaema, Dennis Park, missapple05, trisryn, meotmeot, borntobesnower dan yang berpen name Guest.

Mind to review? #bow


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Cooking? Cooking!

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Kim Junsu and others.

Rating: T

Summary: Hanya cerita sederhana tentang memasak yang dilakukan para _Nanny_ dan para Jung kecil.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh dan lain-lain hanya kebetluan semata. Semua pemain kecuali Kim Kibum bukan punya saya /plak

.

.

.

Hari itu bibi Cha sedang pulang kampung untuk menengok keluarganya seperti biasa, Jaejoong sedang pergi bersama Yunho ke rumah sakitunruk menjenguk teman mereka dan anak-anak di tinggal bersama para pengasuh mereka.

"Heechul-ah, Junsu-ah, sebaiknya kalian memasak sebelum waktunya makan siang karena aku dan Yunho tidak tahu akan sampai jam berapa di rumah!" kata Jaejoong pagi tadi sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit bersama suaminya.

Sekarang keadaan rumah tidak bisa dibilang rapih, Changmin dan Kibum menuangkan semua mainan dari kotak penyimpanan, Kyuhyun sibuk sendiri dengan PS dan permainan mobil balap virtualnya. Heechul memilih mengawasi Kibum karena menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah cukup besar, Junsu sibuk memunguti mainan yang di lempar-lempar Changmin sesuka hati.

"Dol... dol... dol... dol..." celoteh Kibum sambil memainkan pistol air yang kosong, "Yah kok ngga ada ailnya cih?" katanya sambil menatap sedih pistolnya.

Heechul buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun, menghindari rengekan Kibum soal mainannya. Kibum cemberut dan beralih kepada Junsu yang sibuk memunguti mainan yang dilempar Changmin.

"Cu~ pistolnya kocong, Bummie mau main!" rengek Kibum kepada Junsu. Kibum ini memang sering memanggil orang di sekitarnya tanpa panggilan hormat, misalnya memanggil bibi Cha dengan Cha saja atau memanggil Junsu tanpa menambahkan kata 'onnie.' Bukannya Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak mengajarkan tapi Kibum mengabaikannya.

"Apanya yang kosong Nona Jung?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Ngga ada ailnya, _babo_ Su!" sahut Changmin diikuti anggukan Kibum.

"Junsu!" panggil Heechul, Junsu menoleh dan mendapati Heechul tengah menatapnya dengan penuh ancaman. Seluruh lantai bisa basah kalau Kibum main pistol airnya di dalam rumah.

"Mainnya di taman belakang saja ya Nona cantik?" bujuk Junsu, tidak mungkin menolak permintaan si bungsu, bisa-bisa dia merengek nanti.

"Eum... tapi _Oppa_ ikut nda Cu?" tanya Kibum melas, Changmin mengambil pistol airnya dan menghampiri Kibum.

"Tuh Changmin _Oppa_ ikut!" kata Junsu semangat, bersyukur Changmin tidak menyusahkan.

"Kyu~" Kyuhyun terlonjak ke belakang saat Kibum tiba-tiba berada tepat di depannya dan berkedip polos.

"Aigoo Bummie! _Oppa_ jadi kalah tuh!" protes Kyuhyun, telunjuknya menujuk layar tv di mana tertulis kata _you_ _lose_ di sana.

"Kyu~ ayo main~" rengek Kibum tidak peduli. Lidah Kyuhyun berdecak, tangannya membanting _stick_ kemudian menerima pistol air yang di berikan Changmin.

Ketiga anak Jung kini tengah bermain pistol air, baju mereka sudah basah karena saling menembak, bahkan Heechul dan Junsu yang hanya mengawasi pun ikut menjadi korban.

"_Go_! _Go_! _Power_ _Ranger_!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil terus menembaki Changmin dan Kibum.

"Aku _lenjel_ melah _Hyung_!" kata Changmin girang.

"Aku _ranger_ hijau!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Bummie _lenjel_ hitam!" Kibum ikut-ikutan, Changmin mengernyitkan alis, bingung dan Kyuhyun menghela napas heran.

"Bukannya melah muda?" tanya Changmin pada Kibum.

"Bukan!" tolak Kibum.

"_Ranger_ _Pink_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Pink_ dan melah muda kan cama _Oppa_!" Kibum membanting pistolnya dan berlari ke arah Heechul.

"Bummie lapal Hee~" katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"AKU JUGA SU!" Changmin memekik semangat.

"Kalian bisa masak kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, sangsi. Heechul dan Junsu tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.

.

Heechul dan Junsu menemukan telur, ikan tuna, selada, tomat, bawang, cabai, lemon, susu, tepung dan kecap. Hanya itu dan mereka tidak tahu harus memasak apa. Heechul dan Junsu hanya dilatih mengasuh anak saat di yayasan penyalur, mereka sama sekali caranya memasak.

"Kau tau kan Su, kalau di sini tidak akan ada makanan instan?" tanya Heechul, Junsu mengangguk pasrah. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa masak, yah paling banter itu ramen dan telur mata sapi yang bagian kuningnya saja pecah.

"Jadi kalian mau masak apa?" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Menatap kedua pengasuh dengan sangat tajam.

"Mungkin tuna..." jawab Junsu menggantung.

"Tuna? Kami suka tuna, jangan lama-lama ya, kami lapar!" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan tak sopan Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Bocah menyebalkan!" gerutunya., meskipun memang Kyuhyu majikannya tapi kan umurnya jauh lebih muda dari Heechul, setidaknya anak itu harus meminta tolong dengan sopan bukannya menyuruh.

.

Kyuhyun duduk angkuh menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, Changmin mengusap perut karetnya yang kelaparan sementara Kibum menutup hidungnya karena bau bawang bombay mentah yang sangat dibencinya.

"Ayo silahkan di coba!" kata Junsu mempersilahkan.

Kyuhyun menatap horror Junsu dan Heechul, "Ayo Min! Kau yang paling lapar kan?" tanyanya mempersilahkan.

"Eum!" Changmin mengangguk pasti, ia mengambil potongan besar ikan ke dalam piringnya.

Glup!

Changmin menelan ikan dengan susah payah, Kibum kebingungan melihat ekspresi kakaknya.

"Kau butuh minum?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Eum!" Changnin mengangguk pasti untuk kemudian meminum habis air di gelasnya, Changmin terbatuk karena memaksa makanannya masuk dengan air minum saja.

"Baiklah, ku rasa kalian gagal memasak!" Kyuhyun menatap kedua pengasuhnya, yang ditatap malah cengar-cengir dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Tulun!" Kibum menggapai tangan Kyuhyun untuk minta diturunkan karena kursi meja makan yang memang sangat tinggi, Kyuhyun membantu Kibum turun dan membiarkan bocah itu berlari ke dapur.

"Maaf Tuan Muda Jung, a-aku baru kali ini memasak ikan." Junsu berkata jujur, wajahnya sudah merah karena malu.

"Kalian membuang bahan makanan dengan pelcuma!" marah Changmin.

"Setidaknya kami sudah berusaha!" sahut Heechul, baru kali ini ia dimarahi anak kecil seperti Changmin.

"Tapi tetap tidak bisa di makan, jadi percuma!" Kyuhyun membela Changmin.

"Tuan Muda belum mencobanya, lebih baik coba dulu!" Heechul memotong ikan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu! Changmin punya selera yang bagus, jika Changmin bilang tidak enak maka aku dan Kibum juga tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"_Oppa_~" empat orang yang tengah berdebat soal makanan itu menoleh ke arah bocah perempuan berumur 3 tahun yang membawa biskuit, susu kotak dan sekantung plastik buah dengan tangan kecilnya.

'Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya?' batin Junsu dan Heechul kompak.

.

"Yun apa tidak apa-apa kita tinggalkan anak-anak dengan para pengasuh?" Jaejoong terlihat gelisah, mereka bohong soal jenguk menjenguk, karena sebenarnya Yunho tengah mengajak Jaejoong liburan, bukan ke pulau romantis atau apapun sebenarnya tapi hanya ke sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan elit Gangnam.

"Sudahlah Jae... mereka sudah cukup besar dan lagi pengasuh mereka ada dua!" Yunho membelai poni yang menutupi kening istrinya yang mulus tanpa noda.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, persis seperti Kibum saat ia merajuk, "Mereka terutama Kibum masih bayi Yun!" katanya membuat Yunho teregelak.

"Baiklah, Kibum bayi, Changmin balita tapi Kyuhyun adalah anak-anak Boo~" Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas.

"Tetap saja... aku merasa bersalah..." Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Sekaligus menikmatinya kan?" Yunho mengedipkan mata kanannya mengundang senyum Jaejoong, Jaejoong memukul tangan Yunho kesal.

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini Yun!" Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Yunho.

"Kalau kita melakukannya di bisa menganggu kita dengan tangisannya Boo!" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yunho, tapi tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul kepala suaminya.

Bugh!

"_AIGOOYA_!" pekik Yunho, ia baru ingat kalau Jaejoong sangat sensitif soal anak perempuannya.

.

Kibum setelah dibantu oleh kakak-kakaknya menuangkan susu ke dalam tiga mangkuk besar, yang warna ungu dengan bentuk mirip telur adalah milik Kyuhyun, yang warna merah dengan bentuk bintang adalah milik Changmin dan yang berwarna biru dengan bentuk gajah adalah miliknya sendiri.

Heechul dan Junsu sedang menatap nelangsa makanan buatan mereka, sayang sekali jika dibuang padahal mereka memasaknya dengan susah payah. Tapi mereka juga tidak yakin sanggup memakan makanan yang dari bentuknya saja tidak meyakinkan seperti itu.

"Ini sudah _Oppa_ potong-potong buahnya!" Kyuhyun menunjukan potongan buah apel dan pirnya.

"_Oppa_ juga sudah kupas jeluknya!" kata Changmin menyerahkan potongan-potongan buahnya.

"Eum... eum..." Kibum mengangguk lucu, tangan kecilnya memasukan biskuit bayi ke dalam susu strowberrynya, susu cokelat Changmin juga susu vanila Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau jeluknya?" Changmin memasukan jeruk ke dalam mangkuk Kibum terlebih dahulu, Kibum paling suka jeruk tapi tidak suka apel. Lebih baik mengalah memberikan semua jeruknya kepada Kibum toh anak itu juga tidak akan mengambil jatah apel milik kakaknya.

Seolah paham Kyuhyun memasukan pir ke dalam mangkuk Kibum dan memasukan apel ke mangkuknya dan Changmin.

"Sepertinya makanan bayi itu lebih enak ya _Onnie_?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah melas.

"Aish memalukan!" Heechul mencabik-cabik ikan tuna buatannya, tahu begini lebih baik ia berinisiatif membuat makanan seperti yang dibuat anak-anak Jung. Baunya saja lebih enak, sepertinya juga lebih begizi.

"Tidak heran kalau mereka itu jenius!" Junsu mengigit sendoknya keras-keras.

Di sudut lain anak-anak keluarga Jung menikmati santapan siang mereka dengan senyum gembira.

"Kita halus membelinya nama!"

"Kira-kira apa ya namanya?"

"Olenji milk..." Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling bertatapan, keduanya mencubit pipi Kibum gemas, Kibum memang kadang menyebalkan tapi juga menggemaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan sepertinya ia punya bakat memasak dari ibunya.

_The End_

A/N

Sebenarnya Kira mau update Senin tanggal 24 tapi pas mau upload malah ada bagian yang terpotong, jadi Kira tunda dan gentian publish yang lain dulu, mianhae #bow

Olenji itu maksudnya Orange ya xD maaf loh YunJae disempilin dg sangat tidak sopan, jadi ratingnya dinaikin dikit xD oh iya maaf Kira tidak sempat balas review, beberapa ada yang sudah Kira jawab di PM ya =]

Next chap Kira sepertinya akan bawa guest star lagi, bisa Jung Sister, Karam atau yang lainnya. Kira masih setia mendengarkan kritik dan saran kalian, termasuk juga kalau kalian mau request pemain, tapi ngga janji langsung kepake ya, sampe sekarang aja Kira mau masukin Siwon tapi ngga jadi-jadi hahaha xD

**Special Thanks to:**

**Littlecupcakenoona, YunJaeee Shipper, kimfida62, bluesky, JungJaema, Dennis Park, ****zhoeuniquee, Baida Aries, azahra88, ****kimRyan2124, ****AhrastringsElf, t, onkey shipper04, L-chanLee, MingKyuMingKyu, meotmeot, borntobesnower, YeChun, Dipa Woon, rizqicassie, eltatamalita e e, mimijjwkrissy, Misa, kyurielf, krik krik krik, ****Zen Ikkika, missapple05, UMeWookie, joongmax, dan yang bernamakan Guest.  
**

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Jung Kibum

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Kim Junsu and others.

Rating: K+

Summary: Pokoknya Karam ngga mau lagi bertemu dengan anak-anak kakaknya terutama Jung Kibum.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh dan lain-lain hanya kebetluan semata. Semua pemain kecuali Kim Kibum bukan punya saya /plak

.

.

.

Kim Karam adalah adik Kim Jaejoong satu-satunya, dia adalah gadis modis berusia 20 tahun, umurnya jauh sekali dengan kakaknya bukan?

Oh iya hari ini Karam seperti janjinya datang untuk menginap di kediaman Jung. Karam sekolah di Jepang sejak SMP, terakhir ia berada di Korea adalah saat Jaejoong melahirkan Kibum, itupun hanya satu minggu sekaligus memanfaatkan liburan musim panasnya.

"Karam-ah, kau masih ingat dengan mereka kan? Setidaknya dua jagoanku!" kata Yunho kepada adik iparnya, Jaejoong pernah mengirim foto anak-anaknya tapi si bodoh Karam malah tak sengaja menghapusnya.

"Err... ya, Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah dan Kibum-ah?" kata Karam ragu-ragu.

"Aku Kyuhyun, Changmin itu adikku!" kata Kyuhyun setelah Karam menujuknya sebagai Changmin.

"Oh iya maksudku itu hahaha..." Karam tertawa menutupi rasa malu, tidak sadar saja kalau Heechul dan Junsu juga menertawai kebodohan bibi muda itu.

"Karam-ah karena kau datang, bermainlah dengan mereka ya, kau jarang sekali pulang jadi tidak kenal mereka!" pinta Jaejoong tulus, bagaimanapun Jaejoong ingin agar anak-anaknya dekat dengan keluarga mereka.

"Baiklah _Onnie_, kau tenang saja!" Karam tersenyum manis, Kibum sejak tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam, sementara kedua kakaknya masih sebal karena perkara salah nama tadi.

.

.

.

"Kibum-ah umurnya berapa?" tanya Karam gemas, pipi Kibum bulat seperti bakpao membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin mencubitnya.

"..." Kibum diam tanpa ekspresi, Karam ternsenyum, semua anak kecil memang jutek saat pertama bertemu.

"Sudah sekolah belum?" Karam bertanya lagi, sambil berusaha mendekati Kibum yang duduk di pojokan mencoret-coret buku bergambar miliknya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang asik main _game_ ditemanin pengasuh mereka sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong di ruang keluarga menonton tv. Karam sudah malu dengan kejadian salah nama tadi, dua jagoan kakaknya itu langsung pasang muka asam dan menghindarinya gara-gara Karam salang sebut nama karena itulah Karam mendekati si bungsu Kibum.

Karam pernah ingin memilik adik perempuan tapi ibunya menolak untuk memilik anak lagi, Karam sendiri adalah anak bungsu di keluarga Kim.

"Gambar apa _chagi_?" tanya Karam sambil menatap coretan tak jelas dari tangan mungil Jung Kibum.

"Eum." Kibum bergumam tak jelas, tapi gumaman itu membuat Karam tersenyum, setidaknya sudah ada respon yang diberikan keponakan termudanya.

"Kibum rambutnya lucu ya, seperti mi."

Karam membelai rambut Kibum, Karam sedikit aneh sebenarnya melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berambut ikal, rambut Kibum juga keriting meski hanya di bawahnya, padahal kedua orang tua mereka punya rambut yang lurus. Tapi mungkin rambut ikal ketiganya berasal dari ibu Yunho, seingat Karam mertua kakaknya itu punya rambut keriting bergelombang.

Kibum menoleh, menatap wajah cantik Karam dengan mata bulatnya, Karam jadi grogi dan berhenti mengusap rambut Kibum.

"Kalam _Imo_, Bummie mau nonton." Karam melongo, untuk pertama kalianya sejak dua jam bertemu, anak ini berbicara padanya. Bahkan sudah memanggilanya _'Imo'_.

.

.

.

Jadi Karam yang di maksud menonton adalah menonton lewat _youtube_, bukan tv atau dvd _player_, tapi tidak apa Karam, demi menyenangkan keponakan yang begitu asing denganmu, kenapa tidak?

"Bummie mau nonton Hello Kitty!" ujar bocah itu, Karam tersenyum dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Wuah lucu ya! My Melody? Dear Daniel?" Karam berpikir sendiri, kenapa ada nama yang begini aneh, "Oh iya tokoh utamanya saja Hello Kitty!"

"Bummie mau nonton Balbi!"

Kibum memegang mouse komputer yang dibelikan Yunho untuk anak pertamanya, -atas permintaan Kyuhyun yang hobi main game sebenarnya- Karam mengambil alih dan mencari kata kunci yang diinginkan Kibum.

"Nah, ini saja ya?" tanya Karam sembari menunjukan arah kursor ke salah satu film Barbie.

"_Ani_... Bummie mau yang ini!" Kibum menunjuk salah satu gambar di hasil pencarian.

"Oh... _The Diamonds Castle_!" gumam Karam sambil mengklik gambar.

"Bukan Dayemon Kastil tapi Istana Belian, _Imo_!" kata Kibum meralat, Karam tersenyum karena Kibum meralat Karam dengan maksud yang sama.

"Iya, tapi dalam bahasa Inggris itu _The Diamond Castle_, Kibum-ah!" kata Karam.

"Maca? Itu bukan sun blait lek a dayemon tau!"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, Karam terkekeh karena Kibum mengucapkan lirik lagu Rihanna dengan asalnya. Heran juga kenapa bocah ini tahu lagi seperti itu.

"Iya deh iya, maaf ya, _Imo_ salah, ini namanya Istana Berlian!"

"Bummie kalo macih gede mau punya Istana Belian!"

"Huahahahahaha..."

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya lucu, mungkin batinnya bertanya-tanya kenapa bibinya tertawa begitu kencang mendengar cita-citanya. Karam geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ocehan Kibum karena keponakannya itu berbicara dengan kata-kata yang salah dan nada yang sok tahu.

.

.

.

"Changmin, sudah ya, kau makan terus nanti gendut loh!" Heechul melirik Junsu dan Changmin malas, kedua putra Jung masih bermain _playstation_ tapi Changmin dengan manjanya minta disuapi makan, setelah makanannya habis dia malah meminta cemilan, terus begitu sampai yang menyuapi saja pegal.

"Kau tenang saja, perut adikku ini bukan perut karet yang elastis melebar saat diisi, perutnya seperti rumah tempat cacing-cacing bersemayam, jadi dia akan terus kelaparan tanpa bisa menjadi gemuk karena harus berbagi pada cacing-cacing pita." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, Heechul baru saja mau mengomentarinya tapi Junsu sudah menyelanya.

"Ya Tuhan pantas saja, sebentar ya Changmin, _Noona_ carikan obat cacing untuk Changmin!" Junsu berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang bermain anak.

_'Pause'_

"_Hyung_ jangan membodohi olang bodoh, kasian kan kalau nanti tambah bodoh, selamanya akan akan jadi bodoh!"

"Biarin aja, dia udah bodoh permanen kok!"

PLETAK! Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dan menatapnnya tajam.

"Jangan bicara tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, kalian berdua dengar ya, Junsu tidak bodoh, hanya... sedikit bodoh..."

"SAMA SAJA!" koor Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Heechul cengar-cengir, setidaknya bukan aku yang bodoh, pikirnya.

.

"Bummie, Imo mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya!" Karam baru saja ketumpahan jus karena ulah Kibum yang tidak bisa diam, padahal bajunya itu sedang trend di Jepang dan harganya pun mahal.

"Bummie juga mau ke kamal mandi, _Imo_!" Kibum lompat turun dari kursinya hendak mengikuti sang bibi.

"Oh ya sudah ayo." kata Karam pasrah saja, bukankah anak kecil akan merengek kalau keinginanannya tidak di kabulkan?

Sesampainya di kamar mandi Karam membersihkan noda di bajunya tapi agaknya noda itu sulit hilang. Kibum duduk di wastafel dan mencuci tangannya, nyaris saja dia membasahi bajunya dengan air.

"Jangan ikutin _Imo_, baju _Imo_ kotor sedangkan baju Bummie bersih!" kata Karam, gemas.

"Baju Bummie juga kotol kok!" kata Kibum ngeyel.

"Sudah yuk, nonton lagi!"

Tak mau menanggapi ocehan keponakannya, Karam menggendong Kibum dan mengajaknya untuk kembali menonton. Anak kecil memang gemar meniru, tapi anak yang satu ini juga gemar mendebatnya, sialnya anak ini juga kelewat pintar untuk anak seumurnya jadi pusing sendirilah Kim Karam.

"_Imo_, ini!" Kibum menunjuk kembali gambar lain, padahal Karam baru saja mengganti tontonan Barbie mejadi Casper.

"Oh ini _Playdoh_! Bummie tau _Playdoh_?"

"Ini lilin, Kalam _Imo_!"

"Bukan, lilin dan _Playdoh_ memang hampir mirip tapi sebenarnya berbeda!" Kibum memilih memperhatikan tangan yang sedang membuat lollipop dari _playdoh_ ketimbang mendengarkan bibinya.

"Ini membuat badut, Bummie mau lihat juga?" masih tentang cara membuat sesuatu dengan _playdoh_, tentu saja Kibum mau melihatnya.

"Baduuut!" seru Kibum, padahal belum benar-benar jadi.

"Hebat sekali, aku mana bisa buat beginian dari lilin?" gumam Karam, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu _Playdoh_ bukan lilin, Kalam _Imo_!"

"..." Karam terdiam, apa itu, anak kecil itu lagi-lagi meralat perkataannya. Jelas-jelas tadi Karam yang mengajarkannya kenapa sekarang dia yang diajarkan?

.

.

.

"_Boo_... kita nonton yuk!"

Yunho sedang mendekap posesif istrinya, saat ini mereka berdua duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga menonton acara di televisi.

"Kita kan memang sedang nonton Yun!"

Jaejoong asik mengunyah keripik kentang yang sebenarnya milik Changmin. Sebenarnya hobi makan keripik kentang Changmin menurun dari ibunya tapi karena takut gemuk sejak melahirkan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong jadi mengurangi kebiasaan ngemilnya. Maklum saja hamil dan melahirkan memang berpangruh pada bentuk tubuh wanita dan Jaejoong adalah salah satu yang sensitif mengenai ukuran berat badannya.

"_Aigoo_ bukan nonton di sini _yobo_~ tapi bioskop!" Jaejoong menatap suaminya tajam, Yunho menggerakan kedua alis matanya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cengiran genit.

"Bisa tidak jangan ngajak aku pergi setiap akhir pekan, lama-lama anak-anak tidak kenal siapa ayahnya!" Yunho langsung murung, tega sekali Jaejoong menyindirnya dengan perkataan setajam itu.

"Padahal yang main filmnya ganteng..." kata Yunho memancing perhatian sang istri.

"_Nugu_?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan mengabaikan keripik kentangnnya di atas meja.

"Daniel Henney." Yunho berujar pelan.

"YA TUHAN KENAPA BARU BILANG YUN! AYO SEKARANG KITA PERGI!"

Entah kerasukan apa, ibu tiga anak itu berteriak-teriak girang seperti anak gadis yang akan bertemu "Big Bang _Oppa_" mereka. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Anak-anak gimana _Boo_?" tanya Yunho, ingin tahu sebesar apa rasa cintanya pada aktor _gopyo_ itu.

"Ah kau ini Yun, Kyunnie kan diawasi Heechul, Minnie diawasi Junsu dan Bummie diawasi errr... Karam!"

Jaejoong cengar-cengir menyebut nama Karam, mana tahu dia adiknya itu mengerti cara merawat bayi atau tidak. Jelas-jelas Karam anak bungsu dan Jaejoong ingat bagaimana manjanya ia saat kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita siap-siap!"

Meski tersenyum sebenarnya Yunho mengumpat di belakang Jaejoong, bisa-bisanya ia menyinggung perasaan Yunho padahal kelakuannya lebih parah. Mana ada ibu yang lebih cinta sama Daniel Henney dibandingkan anaknya.

.

.

.

Karam menatap ponselnya gusar, 15 panggilan tidak terjawab, 5 pesan yang belum terbaca, 10 WA, 3 line, 8 kakaotalk dan 2 BBM. Semuanya dari sebuah nama yang sama, Mika. Yah jangan tanya kenapa pria bernama Mika itu meneror ponselnya, Karam terlalu gaul sebenarnya sampai punya banyak sekali aplikasi pesan, untung saja Karam tidak diteror di twitter dan FB juga.

"Ya ampun... Mika _Oppa_ pasti marah padaku..." Karam menekuk wajahnya sedih, Mika itu pacarnya, meskipun di Jepang pria itu bela-belain nelepon Karam karena pesannya ngga di balas.

Karam melirik keponakannya.

"_Imo_ ini gimana cih? Bummie mau nonton Ogi dan Kekeloc! Cepet _Imo_!"

Karam mengepalkan tangannya sebal, anak ini sudah lebih dari 50 kali meminta menonton Hello Kitty, Barbie, Masha and The Bear, Ogi and Cockroaches, cara membuat _Playdoh_ dan lain-lain yang kebanyakan hanya dilihat untuk beberapa detik pertama.

"Iya sayang sebentar ya," Karam menggerakkan kursor dan mengklik _link_ yang diinginkan Kibum.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali fokus pada ponselnya, pacarnya sudah marah-marah karena dianggap di abaikan. Karam membalas semuanya satu per satu, ia mau menelepon sebenarnya tapi bodohnya ia lupa kode panggilannya.

"Kalam _Imo_, Bummie mau nonton film hantu!"

Karam melotot, apa tidak salah ya anak umur 3 tahun minta nonton film seperti itu tapi kemudian Karam ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu melihat kartun hantu yang lucu dari teman Indonesianya.

"Ini saja ya!"

Kibum tiba-tiba bangun dan berdiri di tempat duduk Karam dan menempel pada bibi mudanya.

"_Aigooya_!" Karam nyari menjatuhkan ponselnya, Kibum berdiri untuk bersandar dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Karam, rasanya seperti dicekik setan kecil, Kara menghela napas kesal tapi Kibum sedang asik tertawa melihat pocong yang menari _Gangnam Style_.

"_Imo_! Hantunya tau Psy _Ahjussi_ hihihi..." Karam tersenyum ke arah Kibum, ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan 'mari membalas semua pesan Mika'

"_Ne_?"

"Bummie mau film hantu yang lain!"

"Iya tapi jangan begini, duduklah dibangkumu!"

"_Chileo_! Bummie takut!"

"Kalau begitu jangan nonton hantu!"

"_Chileo_! Bummie mau liat hantu!"

"Hah..." sabar Karam, ini baru 3 jam kau menghadapinya. Sabar Karam...

.

.

.

Suara gaduh terdengar di ruang bermain, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bermain pedang-pedangan.

"Aku Pangeran!" kata Kyuhyun, si narsis ini sepertinya selalu mau menjadi yang terbaik.

"Aku Jendelal Pelang!" kata Changmin tak mau kalah keren.

"Yeeee Changmin hebaaat!"

Junsu bertepuk tangan norak, Heechul sibuk membaca majalah milik Jaejoong. Apasih yang Junsu sukai dari anak gembul itu, Heechul saja sudah malas menghadapi anak-anak itu. Lihat saja sekarang kedua bocah itu berlarian di ruang bermain anak padahal ada begitu banyak mainan yang bisa saja mencelakai mereka.

"Tialap!"

Changmin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi mainan panahnya tapi Kyuhyun malah berlari ke perosotan jadi Changmin mengejarnya. Wush... Kyuhyun merosot menghindari Changmin dan terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

"Hahahaha..."

BRUK! Changmin juga merosot dan menubruk sang kakak yang masih cekikian di bawahnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

Bukannya menangis, Kyuhyun dan Changmin malah tertawa semakin keras kontan saja membuat Junsu kebingungan dengan mulut menganga. Heechul geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak kesal, dua bocah itu kalau benar-benar nakal saking nakalnya jatuh pun malah tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana ya nasib gadis itu menghadapi bocah ajaib seperti Jung Kibum?"

Heechul tiba-tiba teringat Kim Karam. Melihat kedua putra Jung yang mengerikan mengingatkan Heechul pada biang masalah lainnya merasa kasihan ia pun pergi ke luar.

Rumah sangat sepi, Heechul melihat beberapa ruangan terdekat dari ruang bermain tapi tak ada siapapun.

"Cari siapa Nona cantik?" bibi Cha sedang menyapu lorong, wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa sepi sekali Bi?"

"Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Kim baru saja pergi, mau jenguk temannya yang sakit katanya!"

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya, banyak sekali teman mereka yang sakit dan harus dijenguk, pikirnya curiga.

"Kalau Nona Kim dan Kibum di mana?"

"Oh di ruang belajar, sedang memakai komputer, Bibi lihat Kibum sangat menyukai Nona Karam."

Bibi Cha tersenyum kalem, Heechul melotot tidak percaya, pengasuh berambut panjang itu dengan langkah cepat pergi ke ruangan itu.

"Ya Tuhan Nona Kim, kau kenapa?"

Kibum mengigit telunjuknya. Karam bibinya sedang tiduran di lantai tangan kanannya terkulai lemah dengan ponsel ditangannya sementara tangan kirinya sedang memijat pelipisnya.

"Ku mohon jauhkan aku dari _monster_ kecil ini, kepalaku sakit sekali!"

Heechul menatap iba Kim Karam, gadis itu pada akhirnya pasti akan menyerah menghadapi Kibum.

"_Monstel_?"

Kibum mengerjapkan mata lucu, Heechul dan Karam menatapnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa melukai hatinya Nona Kim." tegur Heechul pelan.

"Bukan _chagi_... _mianhae_... _Imo_ ngantuk..." kata Karam seraya memejamkan matanya.

Jujur saja kepala Karam saat ini seperti sedang ditimpa beban berat, matanya berkunang-kunang, parahnya lagi gadis yang masih merasakan efek jet lag itu sudah terkena demam ringan dan berimajinasi kalau kepalanya akan segera meledak secepatnya.

Wajah Jung Kibum mendadak murung, ia berjalan keluar dan memanggil ibunya, Karam sudah mau menangis takut dengan amukan kakaknya. Sekarang giliran Heechul yang memijat pelipisnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Kim sedang keluar rumah, Nona Jung sebentar lagi juga akan ceria kembali."

Ajaib sekali keluarga ini, anaknya, ibunya, bibinya, semuanya memusingkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau baru menghubungiku yang setengah mati mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya suara di sebarang, Mika.

"Huwaaaaaaa _Oppa_ aku tidak akan pulang ke Korea dan bertemu _Crazy Little Thing Called_ Jung Kibum, sebelum dia besaaaaarrr!"

Karam berteriak di ponselnya, masa bodoh dengan penghuni rumah Jung, toh kakak dan kakak iparnya sedang tidak ada di rumah, sekarang ini pasti Karam benar-benar trauma menghadapi Jung Kibum. Tidak tahu saja kalau di depan kamarnya para pengasuh, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Kibum sedang menguping.

"_Imo_ bilang apa cih?" polos, Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling melempar seriangaian. Kibum benar-benar calon _evil_, pikir keduanya.

_END_

Halooo semuanya~ apa kabar? Semoga sehat ya...

Well curhat dikit, ide ceritanya di ambil dari kisah Kira sendiri menghadapi anak bos Kira yang tiba-tiba di ajak ke kantor dan ngerecokin kerjaan dengan maksa nonton Barbie dkk aseliii kepala Kira bener-bener mau pecah #mewekdipojokan dan hari ini dia dateng lagi masa? :\

Terus umurnya kayak Jung Kibum gitu dan emang anak perempuan tapi ngga cadel, ngomongnya jelas dan tua banget hahaha lucu sih tapi ya itu saking pinternya sampe bikin pusing kepala. Kualat kali ya bikin tokoh Jung Kibum nakal atau karena ngefans berat sama Masha terus akhirnya dikirimin duplikatnya di dunia nyata #garukgarukpala tapi pada dasarnya Kira suka anak-anak jadi terus aja dia nempel sama Kira sampe manggil Kira "Mama" hihihi

Well littlecupcake noona sebelum kamu minta aku udah bikin loh~ tapi jadwal publishnya aja ngantri hehehe... spesial ya Karam jadi adiknya Jaejoong buat kamu :]

Guest, mau masukin Key jadi emaknya siap nih? Hehehe sian amat jadi emak-emak xD Kira masukin daftar antrian Guest Star dulu ya #plak

kyurielf, romance kid? Tapi rencananya romance cuma buat ortunya aja, yah liat sikon nanti deh

Tha, riweuh ya? Tapi tokoh-tokoh kayak Karam ngga permanent kok cuma selingan aja, tenang aja hehehe

joongmax, nah ini nih yang mau Kira pertimbangin lagi. Apakah FF ini selamanya akan menjadi cerita chibi atau akan berkembang sampai mereka remaja? Kira minta pendapat readers yang lain ya #bow

Dipa Woon, lagi bikin adeknya Kibum #plak

Zen Ikkika, dipertimbaingin lagi ya

muna. yume, bantu dengan tiket konser aja lah jangan dengan doa #ngarep

trisryn, eh beneran yah ini orang TUA satu #kick ngga ngerti PM ya onn jadi ngga bales? Sian deh ==

Madamme Jung, nah itu dia... Kira juga ngga tau IQnya Jaemma berapa #plaaak hehehe setau Kira BoA sama Dana juga IQnya superior tapi lupa berapa, kalo yang ngga superior ngga ada infonya di artikel yang Kira baca #mukapolos

**Special Thanks to**

**littlecupcake, YeChun, fane, YunJaeee Shipper, thinseyjshipper, kyurielf, tha, kimRyan2124, jaena, L-chanLee, AhrastringsElf, t, meotmeot, joongmax, Dipa Woon, Vic89, Hanna shinjiseok, Zen Ikkika, kimfida62, mimijjwkrissy, muna. yume, MaxMin, jung jaema, star-light, missapple05, trisryn, Madamme Jung, para Guest. Dan yang belum punya kesempatan berkomentar.**

**Selamat datang pembaca baru.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
